Edward Franken
| |1}} | altbackcolor = # | |0}} | textcolor = # | |0}} | alttextcolor = # | |1}} | font-size = 90% | maxwidth = 15 | height = 2.3 | tab1 = Introduction | tab2 = Personality and Relationships | tab3 = Abilities and Powers | tab4 = History | tab5 = Misc. }} |bounty= 79,000,000 }} }} , more commonly referred to as , is a pirate and one of the members of the pirate crew, Wild Pirates. He is a rather unique pirate, in the sense that he was once a zombie of the . He was later taken by Dr. Lose, who modified his body, in order for him to be the first . Edward's ultimate life goal is to one day gain the courage to pursue a life without fears, as well as finding a meaning to his second chance of living. Appearance Before the Timeskip Edward Franken is an extremely tall, massive and heavily muscular man with blue-gray skin. He is very tall, standing at 324 cm of height (10'6" feet) who towers over most of his fellow guild members. Because of his massive size and build, his legs end up looking slimmer than his upper body. He has stitches in several parts of his body, namely his arms, legs and face. His hair is dark blue, almost black, and is styled upwards in long, wavy spikes. His dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and are quite large, with a surprisingly small . His face is stitched on his head, and because of this, Edward has a running gag revolving around this, where he consistently lets his face fall and his crew mates end up putting it back on upside down or just steal it and play around. He wears a little stripe in his head that spells "SPECIAL ATTACK", and on each side of his head, he wears two pieces resembling nails, in a traditional fashion. He can also be seen wearing chains on his neck, with a small pendant on the end. Edward Franken's outfits are usually very similar, and rarely vary in design. He mostly changes his top, as his pants are relatively identical. *During the majority of the events in the Reunion Saga, Edward sported a black A-shirt and tight pants, with a spider web-like pattern. *In the greater part of the Flying Saga, Ed could be seen wearing a loose, light sleeveless shirt adorned by a series of lines crossing it vertically, with a large, light belt circling his waist, right above the loose dark pants he wears on his legs, ending some inches above his ankles, with his footwear consisting of a pair of dark shoes, with light sections coursing the ankles themselves. Years prior to the start of the series, Edward was a pale child, with white hair. He was chubby and wore a black suit. After the Timeskip During the years of training separated from the rest of his crew in Dot Island, Edward suffered some physical changes. His hair is kept the same size, however, he has a much larger upper body, having his muscles more developed and new features added. However, he keeps the same style of clothing as from before the timeskip. He is also seen wearing the same chains as before. *During the first arc after the timeskip, Ed could be seen wearing a dark T-shirt, with the letters "D" and a three-legged "F", possibly standing for "Devil Fruit(s)", and pants with a linear pattern. Gallery Personality and Relationships Personality Edward's most noticeable feature is his contrast between appearance and actual behavior and demeanor towards others. Although his looks are that of a beast or even a monster, he is very shy and polite, and tends to keep himself hidden behind his comrades, preferring to avoid social behavior and contact with people from outside his friend zone. He will always , even when unnecessary. While strangers think he truly just says it because of habit, his crew members state that he actually means every apology. Relationships Abilities and Powers Edward is a valuable asset to his crew, being a strong member, much like the others. He is the team's , meaning Edward is proficient in building and repairing ships. Because of his prowess on this specific profession, Ed can be usually seen working on minor tweaks of the ship, like hammering nails or inspecting the ship's inside to check everything. As far as strength goes, Franken's strength is greater than that of a normal human, as he is a cyborg developed by Dr. Lose. Because of his modifications, he has a much greater level of defense and offense, that, together with other body modifications, make him a sheer human weapon. Building and Engineering Specialty Edward Franken is the Wild Ones' official shipwright: this means he is responsible for maintaining their ship, , by detecting errors and fixing any abnormalities in the ship. Something that leads to Ed's mastery over the field of shipbuilding is his own condition: being a , he has knowledge about mechanisms and engineering. Because of this, he is prone to have a greater knowledge about the theme. Body Modifications History Past Revived as a Zombie Major Battles Trivia *His character is a reference to the novel Frankenstein, written by Mary Shelley, about a creature created through an unorthodox scientific experiment. :*His name also derives from it, as his last name is "Franken". References Navigation